


good things come in silicone packages

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vax are dismayed to discover they don't have a single condom between the two of them. They make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things come in silicone packages

**Author's Note:**

> a quick and smutty prompt fill that i decided to crosspost from tumblr because why not, have a good time

“I don’t generally expect to have charming men in my bedroom, you see,” Percy says while digging through his dresser, resigned to the fact that he apparently does not own even a single solitary condom picked up at Pride or a free clinic. “This is rather a new experience.”

“Vex tells me every man she’s met kept a condom in his wallet,” Vax says without looking up from his phone. “I suppose that’s another one of those fatherly lessons we missed out on.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re sharing this experience with your sister as it’s happening.” Percy rifles through a few more shirts, just in case.

“She doesn’t have _context_.”

“I don’t think she _needs it._  Damn it, why don’t I have a single- oh.”

“Is that a good ‘oh’? Did you find one?”

“Well- no. But I have something that we could use, if…you’re amenable.” He picks up the object, hastily wrapped in an old t-shirt and hidden away. “I forgot I owned this, actually,” he says, turning back to Vax. “I must’ve bought it years ago and I was too nervous to ever use it. But I suppose there’s no time like the present.”

He hands over the shirt-wrapped package for Vax to analyze and pretends his face isn’t burning. “ _Percival_ ,”Vax says immediately, a grin appearing on his face. He traces his fingers along the eight inches of lovingly-rendered purple silicone. “You are a naughty, naughty man.”

“It’s never been used,” Percy adds. “So it’s entirely clean.”

Vax just smiles at the dildo, then at Percy. “Darling, you’ve no idea how badly I want to fuck you with this.”

Percy’s cock, which had been half-hard most of the afternoon, quickly takes a renewed interest in the proceedings. “I won’t deny you that,” he says.

It doesn’t take long to stretch Percy’s hole open, as he’d spent a couple minutes this morning doing the very same in preparation for Vax’s long-awaited arrival. When he admits this to Vax, both of them bare naked and lying in the afternoon sunshine, Vax gets this dreamy smile on his face and kisses him for a long time.

“You are one hell of a man, Percy.” He takes the dildo in hand and spreads a generous dollop of lube on its head. “Are you ready?”

“For you? Of course.”

He inhales sharply when the head first presses into his hole- he hasn’t taken anything but his own fingers and now Vax’s in a long time. Vax rests one comforting hand on his hip and gently rubs circles with his thumb, and with another steadying breath, Percy takes more and more of the toy until it fills him completely.

“ _Fuck,_ Percy,” Vax says. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Percy lets out a disbelieving laugh and pulls Vax in for another kiss. Vax is stunning like this, long black hair pouring over his shoulders, his eyes dark and his pupils blown wide with lust. He tries to speak, but his words have left him, so instead he peppers more kisses along Vax’s face and neck.

Vax is all too delighted to discover that Percy only needs a few thrusts of the dildo before he comes, cock almost entirely untouched. When Vax pulls the toy out of him, Percy pulls Vax close and takes his cock in his mouth.

He is breathless, and Vax is already on the cusp of orgasm, so it is mere moments before Vax spills into his mouth- he tugs on Percy’s hair to warn him, but Percy swallows it all.

The bedsheets are warm and damp with come, but they both lie there for now, Vax’s arms wrapped tight around Percy’s shoulders. Percy wants to say something, anything, but he can’t recall the last time he felt this comfortable and safe, and in no time at all he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
